An increased throughput, e.g., above 1 Gigabit-per-second (Gbps) per wireless communication client, may be required in order, for example, to satisfy a demand for transferring increased amounts of data within wireless communication networks, such as, for example, wireless local area networks (WLAN) and/or wireless personal area networks (WPAN).
The increased throughput may be achieved, for example, by using a communication link having a wide bandwidth. For example, a bandwidth of more than 80 Mega-Hertz (MHz) may be required in order to provide a throughput greater than 1 Gbps, e.g., in a network operating over a frequency band of 5 Giga-Hertz (GHz) in accordance with the IEEE 802.11 standards.
A plurality of wireless communication channels may be required to achieve the high bandwidth. For example, more than four 20 MHz channels may be required, e.g., according to the IEEE 802.11 standards, in order to achieve a bandwidth of more than 80 MHz.
However, a likelihood of allocating a channel having a wide bandwidth may be relatively low due, for example, to interference, overlapping networks, regulatory limitations, and the like.